


Weapon of choice

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Dark, Hurt Stiles, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Scars, Stiles-centric, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles keeps all of the weapons that have been used to damage him. He keeps the scars too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon of choice

Stiles keeps the first bullet that's dug out of his body. The scar stays, too.

The next time he's injured with an arrow, he's shouting at the others not to take it out, to leave it intact, and even though he gets a few incredulous looks, Derek's the one that actually nods and rips it out  _carefully_. That scar is, oddly enough, more pronounced than the bullet one. He likes to poke at it sometimes when he's bored (it's in a perfect poking spot, okay?).

A knife goes into him (courtesy of Gerard, actually) and comes out with the handle only somewhat smushed. He blames Derek's super strength for that one. And thanks to Derek's super strength, Gerard doesn't live long enough to see the squished hilt. This scar fades nicely, really, and if he hadn't mapped out each of his wounds with delicate care, Stiles might even miss the faded white line.

He's garrotted with wire, strangled with rope, asphyxiated with with his own pillow (which, seriously,  ** _not cool_** ) and with each new piece of damage, he keeps the weapon used to create it. Stiles brings them home, the various mementos scattered around his room until it's even weird for Scott (who's generally forgiving about this sort of thing to begin with).

Another Alpha comes into town, threatens Stiles with his fangs and claws, and there's a part of Stiles that shuts down and becomes cool and calculated in a way that no one's ever seen before. His chest is torn, not deep enough to turn him, but enough to cause pain, and Stiles thinks he'd like to add a set of fangs and claws to his collection. (Derek helps him achieve that goal a few minutes later, and that's how he gains his Alpha status back. Not that Stiles thought he lost it in the first place.)

Stiles ignores the questions about the weapons he keeps, just shrugs when he's asked about the scars he keeps too. They're his, they're part of him now, and they remind him of his human status; they'll continue to do just that until Stiles decides to take Derek up on his offer to bite him and turn him into a werewolf. (He'll accept one day, soon maybe, and while he loves Scott like a brother, Stiles knows that he'll be in Derek's pack, and will answer to Derek as his Alpha.)

The weapons clutter his room, until there's more weaponry than normal teenage things (the posters are long gone by now, and the bookcases are filled with more books about druidry, magic, werewolves, and none of it's fiction anymore). It scares some people away, but the people that matter don't mind - Derek doesn't bat an eye, Scott gets a  _look_  on his face at times, his dad sometimes just needs to get out and  _breathe_  for a few minutes, but Stiles knows they accept it for what it is.

As each new threat appears in Beacon Hills, Stiles stands in the centre of his room, taking stock of his assortment of knives, ropes, and bullets (and their appropriate guns) that he's collected over the years. The Bestiary has been translated and updated, and he knows the weak points of every living creature - humans included; he knows exactly what sort of damage the human body can take because he's already experienced that damage for himself - so Stiles knows exactly which weapon will cause the most amount of damage.

Stiles hears the Camaro's horn outside and grins, grabbing his weapon of choice before he goes to help his pack make Beacon Hills safe again.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is what I write after midnight on a weeknight.
> 
> Let me know if I need to update my tags (or if there's any glaringly obvious spelling mistakes), please!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
